


With You

by ForFucksSakeJim



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Ducktales (2017)
Genre: M/M, Some domestic fluff, cuteness, gyro is secretly a romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Alone in the lab in the middle of the night. Here, Gyro found he didn’t quite care. Casually laying his head on Fenton’s shoulder as he worked, Lil Bulb assisting him.





	With You

Gyro never really cared for the whole public displays of affection. He never understood the need to constantly hold hands with another person. He always found it awkward and somewhat embarrassing at times. 

That belief didn’t change when he began dating Fenton. The most affectionate person Gyro had the displeasure of meeting. But Fenton respected his comfort and his personal space, allowing Gyro to set whatever pace he wanted to go that day. 

But here? Alone in the lab in the middle of the night. Here, Gyro found he didn’t quite care. Casually laying his head on Fenton’s shoulder as he worked, Lil Bulb assisting him. It was growing late and honestly? Gyro wanted nothing more than to go home. Their home. 

He smiled at that. Fenton had recently moved in with him. They had a place. Their place. And gosh did Gyro love it. Didn’t think he could ever love someone as much as he did Fenton. 

Fenton was humming under his breath, the melody familiar but the name just put his reach. He knew it was a spanish song. But don’t ask him to remember the name of it. 

Gyro buried his beak into Fenton’s neck, giggles escaping the shorter ducks beak. “Can we go home now?” He murmured into dark feathers as Fenton leaned against him. 

“Give me five more minutes, mi amor.” Fenton replied, turning to give his boyfriend a quick kiss before returning his attention back to Lil Bulb. 

“You said that ten minutes ago, Fenton.” Gyro complained, “Science can wait, our need to sleep is much stronger.”

“Science can wait?” Fenton teased, turning his attention back to Gyro, “Who are you and what have you done to my workaholic boyfriend?” 

“I just. Find it a lot nicer to go home when home is with you.” Gyro said softly not wanting to meet his eyes. 

“Dios mío, that is so romantic.” Fenton gushed. 

“Don’t make me repeat myself.” Gyro looked off to the side. 

Fenton smirked gently, cupping Gyro’s cheek and kissing him softly. “Of course, Babe, let's go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos give me life  
Come bother me on tumblr @forfuckssakejim


End file.
